Par un soir de neige
by Anyachan08
Summary: Oneshot - Quand un Wu Fei déprimé et glacé par la neige rencontre un Duo serveur dans un bar dancing... Version revue et corrigée


**Auteur**** : Anya_chan08**

**Origine :**** Gundam Wing**

**Disclamer :**** Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi**

**Genre :**** UA. G. Romance (un peu neuneu) : 5+2, 2+5 (yaoi). Humoristique par moment… et sérieux (comme quoi je ne passe pas mon temps à écrire des bêtises !) Wu Fei est parfois assez OOC...**

**Remarque :**** Ceci est mon premier One-shot ! L'histoire et les circonstances sont assez classiques, mais bon, ça faisait déjà un moment que j'avais cette histoire en tête, alors je l'ai écrite quand même. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Version **_**légèrement**_** remaniée... Je n'ai pas tout modifié, le gros reste quand même! Il s'agissait juste de changer certains passages et phrases qui ne me convenaient pas, enlever les répétitions qui alourdissaient les phrases... Un grand merci à ma bêta toujours aussi attentive :3**

**

* * *

  
**

**Par un soir de neige…**

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire ce soir là.

Il faisait froid.

Il pleuvait.

Un temps à ne pas mettre le nez dehors. Pourtant, c'est ce jour là qu'il avait décidé de sortir de chez lui. Il ne supportait plus l'atmosphère tranquille et apaisante que dégageait son petit studio confortable et bien rangé. Il s'y sentait comme étouffé…

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, et peu importait le temps qu'il pouvait bien faire.

Alors il avait marché, marché, et marché… Il avait marché jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus ses oreilles, ses mains et ses pieds. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, et des gouttes de pluie fines et gelées tombaient des mèches qui dépassaient de sa queue de cheval.

La pluie s'était alors peu à peu transformée en neige… De la neige en fin de mois de février. Il avait pensé qu'il se trouvait vraiment en plein délire…Transit de froid, il avait décidé de se mettre au chaud. Il avait poussé la porte du premier café et était entré.

En réalité, il ne s'agissait pas d'un café. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'enseigne et il se trouvait maintenant dans un bar dancing enfumé et bondé.

Il avait un instant songé à trouver un autre endroit, puis en repensant à la neige qui lui glaçait le cou, il avait choisi de rester. Après tout, une fois réchauffé, il n'aurait qu'à repartir…

Il choisit de s'asseoir à l'une des rares chaises hautes du bar de l'entrée restée libre.

L'établissement était assez grand, mais aménagé tout en longueur, ce qui lui donnait une impression de profondeur vu de l'entrée.

Il y faisait sombre, les lumières étaient tamisées et les couleurs rouges oranges des lampes oscillaient sur les murs en même temps que les ombres des corps des danseurs effrénés.

Tous les gens présents s'amusaient, riaient, buvaient, dansaient… La bonne humeur et la joie étaient générales.

Il se sentit immédiatement étranger à tous ces gens. Il pouvait sourire à leurs comportements festifs et joyeux, mais il les regardait comme... un étranger. Il ne pouvait ni ressentir leur joie, ni même se sentir concerné.

Il ne pouvait que rester de marbre et à vrai dire, il n'avait même pas envie de se forcer à simuler un semblant de joie. Il n'en n'aurait même pas eu la force de toute façon…

A quoi bon quand on est seul et blessé au cœur ? A quoi bon…

_- _" BONSOIR ! JE VOUS SERS QUELQUE CHOSE ? "

Il sursauta et se retourna d'un air ahuri vers la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on l'interpelle, et sûrement pas si fort et d'un ton si abrupt.

- " Je m'excuse, ils ont arrêté la musique au moment où je vous ai hurlé dessus ! En temps normal, on ne comprend rien avec tout ce boucan, alors j'ai l'habitude de crier pour les commandes ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop surpris, ça va ? "

Le serveur avait tout déballé à une vitesse incroyable et il ne semblait même pas à cours de souffle. A présent, il se contentait de le regarder avec un grand sourire, les bras croisés, et l'air de dire " Alors ? Je viens de vous poser une question ! "

La stupeur passée, il commanda un rhum-coca et s'accouda au bar pendant que le serveur s'affairait déjà à la recherche de la bouteille d'alcool.

En moins de quelques secondes, il se retrouva avec son verre devant lui, et un grand sourire joyeux l'observait.

Gêné sans trop savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme déglutit et articula un 'merci' muet.

Il se déshabilla, posa son manteau et son écharpe sur ses genoux, et se mit à siroter son verre.

Le serveur n'avait toujours pas bougé et était à présent en train de le dévisager. Il parut étonné en découvrant ses habits blancs, mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

_- _" Quoi ? " Demanda le visiteur d'un ton abrupt.

_- _" Vous êtes nouveau, vous ! Les gens qui viennent ici sont souvent des habitués, et on peut dire que je connais à peu près tout le monde, enfin, de vue au moins. Mais vous, jamais vu dans le coin ! "

Il resta encore muet pendant que son vis-à-vis parlait de ses multiples connaissances.

Qu'est-ce que ce type était bavard ! Une vraie femme, songea-t-il.

- " Je me promenais quand j'ai été surpris par la neige. " Lâcha t-il, coupant le serveur.

Ce dernier fronça des sourcils.

_- _" Il neige depuis au moins une heure ! Vous vous êtes promené pendant tout ce temps ? Vous allez être malade si vous voulez mon avis… Sortir par un temps pareil tout en sachant qu'il fait moins de zéro !

_- _Vous avez sûrement raison… "

Et il se contenta d'avaler la moitié de son verre en souriant d'un air amer.

_- _" DUO ! Tu glandes ou quoi ? On a besoin de toi ! T'es pas en vacances !

_- _Oui m'dame ! "

Le serveur lui tendit sa main et lança :

_- _" Duo Maxwell, serveur dans cet établissement de malades, BIENVENUE ! "

Décontenancé, il serra la main tendue et répondit :

_- _" Chang Wu Fei, en… enchanté. "

La poigne de Duo était ferme, mais amicale à la fois, et le Chinois eut la mauvaise impression de se sentir tout mou à côté de cette personne si joyeuse et spontanée.

Sa main à lui était gelée et comme morte.

Comme tout son corps.

Comme son âme...

Puis le jeune serveur repartit à l'autre bout du bar pour s'occuper d'autres clients, le tout dans un mouvement gracieux et léger, contrastant avec les mouvements saccadés et abrupts des danseurs présents. Dans son dos, une longue natte châtain ondulait et rythmait chacun de ses gestes. Wu Fei resta vissé à sa chaise, la bouche ouverte, les sourcils froncés, les joues rouges, complètement perdu sans savoir pourquoi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire ici ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, enfin !

Il remit son manteau et son écharpe en vitesse, sortit la monnaie de son portefeuille, posa les pièces sur le bar et partit précipitamment, aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé…

En oubliant son portefeuille.

* * *

Duo regarda l'adresse indiquée sur la carte d'identité, et s'avança vers le fond de la ruelle.

_- _" Voyons, voyons, numéro huit, numéro huit…. AH, j'ai trouvé ! "

Duo entra sous le petit porche, et appuya sur la sonnette 'CHANG'.

_- _" Oui ?

_- _Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, vous vous souvenez peut-être de moi, vous êtes venu boire un verre hier soir dans le bar où je travaille. Vous avez oublié votre portefeuille et je suis venu vous le ramener !

_- _…

_- _Euh… Vous êtes toujours là ?

_- _Oui, oui, je vous ouvre. Quatrième étage.

_- _Merci ! "

Duo monta les quatre escaliers et entra dans un minuscule couloir où se trouvaient seulement trois portes : Une sorte de placard à balai délabré, une porte fermée et une autre timidement entrouverte…

Sans hésiter, Duo frappa deux légers coups à la porte non fermée et entra.

Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Duo avança encore de quelques pas et tenta un :

_- _" Youhou, y'a quelqu'un ? "

Il entendit au même moment quelqu'un se cogner la tête et un " AIE " suivit d'injures se rapprocher de lui. Wu Fei se présenta enfin à lui, décoiffé, ses cheveux mi-longs partant dans tous les sens, une main massant son crâne, l'autre essayant de fermer son pantalon…

_- _" Excusez-moi, mais je viens de me réveiller…

_- _Oh, c'est rien, je pense que tout le monde est un peu dans le même état au réveil ! "

Duo se mit à rire joyeusement pendant que le brun se redressait et reprenait contenance.

Il invita Duo à le suivre dans son appartement.

Il lui proposa un fauteuil et s'assit lui-même en tailleur sur le petit canapé-lit fermé à la hâte, juste en face. Il sembla dévisager un instant sa longue natte avec une stupeur nouvelle, puis détourna rapidement la tête. Duo remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'était pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas du tout à l'aise…

_- _" Donc comme promis je vous ramène ce qui vous appartient ! " Dit-il en lui tendant son portefeuille.

_- _" Merci. " Lui répondit le brun en reprenant son bien pour le poser sur le bord du canapé.

_Oulala, ça va vraiment en empirant… Ce type n'a jamais eu aucune relation avec qui que ce soit ou quoi ? _Pensa Duo, commençant à son tour à être plus que gêné devant la tournure des événements.

Finalement, Wu Fei prit la parole:

_- _" C'est gentil de me l'avoir rapporté ; quand je me suis rendu compte en rentrant que je l'avais oublié, j'ai tout de suite commencé à me prendre la tête en pensant à toutes les démarches que je devrais ré-entreprendre pour tout récupérer.

_- _Eh bien comme je suis la seule personne à vous avoir vu, je me suis dit que c'était à moi de vous le rendre en main propre. Et puis nous avons été interrompus au tout début de notre conversation, c'est dommage ! "

Là, Duo vit tout de suite qu'il venait de commettre une grosse bourde… Wu Fei devint blême et son regard se fit soudainement dur et distant.

_- _" Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? "

Là, ce fut au tour de Duo de ne plus rien comprendre.

_-_" Euh... Pardon ?

_- _Vous avez les oreilles bouchées ou quoi ?

_- _Je parlais de la question en elle-même. " Lui répondit Duo sur le même ton froid.

Wu Fei se leva en lui tournant le dos et serra les poings.

_- _" On ne se connaît pas _du tout_ vous et moi, et vous débarquez comme ça en déclarant tranquillement qu'on va pouvoir continuer notre conversation inexistante d'hier soir ! Enfin, vous croyez que je vais penser quoi !

_- _Vous, vous avez un léger problème de communication ! "

Wu Fei se retourna lentement vers Duo et sa voix se fit beaucoup moins sûre, même tremblante :

_- _" Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

_- _Tu as un léger problème de communication ! " Répéta Duo d'un ton plus enjoué en remarquant le tutoiement soudain du Chinois.

Wu Fei se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se rassit sur le canapé.

_- _" Je rêve… C'est le délire complet depuis hier soir... Qui es tu ? " Articula t-il difficilement en se passant la main dans ses cheveux libres.

Pour la seconde fois, Duo ne comprit pas la question qui lui était posé.

_- _" Je ne comprends toujours pas la question ! Qui je suis ? Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit hier... Je suis Duo Maxwell, simple serveur qui bosse pour se payer ses études, comme beaucoup d'étudiants en fin de compte!… Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te gêner, tu sais... Seulement, quand j'ai vu comment c'était parti… J'ai voulu détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Tu m'as l'air stressé et tendu… Et je déteste ça, je me sens aussi mal à l'aise que toi. "

Le Chinois ne paraissait plus en colère du tout à présent. Il semblait à Duo qu'il le regardait avec un air... mélancolique.

_- _" Je suis désolé… C'est seulement que lorsque... tu as dit " vous avez un léger problème de communication ", et bien… Tu as répété mot pour mot la phrase que ma sœur me lançait à chaque fois que nous nous disputions. Ca m'a… fait du bien d'entendre cette stupide phrase à nouveau. Mais je ne te connais pas, tu n'as pas pu la connaître non plus, et… Je me suis demandé... enfin... qui tu pouvais bien être pour dire exactement la même chose qu'elle.

_- _Ah, je comprends mieux… Tu dois beaucoup tenir à elle pour qu'une simple phrase te fasse cet effet là !

_- _Elle est morte d'une tumeur au cerveau il y a cinq mois. " Coupa Wu Fei brusquement.

Duo sentit la pièce devenir soudainement froide, grise, et incroyablement triste.

Il comprit brusquement la raison des habits blancs, signe de deuil chez les Chinois, et pourquoi le jeune homme avait eu besoin de sortir de chez lui, même sous une pluie battante. Il ne supportait plus le vide, l'atmosphère toute entière que dégageait ce petit studio bien rangé : la mélancolie et la tristesse.

Duo ressentit le besoin urgent de faire quelque chose pour cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas par pitié, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser quelqu'un dans un vide et une détresse pareille. Il avait envie de l'aider. Oui, c'était ça. L'aider, le connaître, ne pas le laisser seul.

_- _" Ecoute Wu Fei, on ne se connaît pas encore beaucoup, mais tu souffres, pas besoin d'être devin pour ça. Tu ne supportes plus de rester ici, dans ta propre maison, tu sors parce que tu cherches à t'occuper l'esprit, parce que tu as _besoin_ de bouger. Alors je te propose quelque chose, fais-en ce que tu veux. Là où je travaille, on cherche un nouveau serveur. Viens te présenter un de ces jours. Ce n'est pas un travail spécialement intéressant et excitant, mais on est toujours occupé, et c'est une atmosphère qu'à mon avis tu n'as jamais connue. Alors si tu es intéressé, passe… "

Wu Fei ne réagit pas, toujours perdu. Duo se leva de son siège, lui lança un " au revoir " discret et sortit de l'appartement en refermant la porte doucement.

Quand il se retrouva dans la rue, il s'était remit à neiger.

* * *

Wu Fei s'arrêta en face de l'enseigne lumineuse " **bar-dancing** " qui clignotait joyeusement en cette fin de journée. Il hésita un instant, puis se décida finalement à pousser la porte d'entrée…

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait aucun client. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne derrière le bar, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns coupés à la garçonne qui était occupée à faire la plonge.

_- _" Bonjour ! Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ? " Demanda-t-elle d'un ton aussi enjoué que Duo lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

_- _" Non merci. En vérité, je cherche Duo Maxwell qui travaille ici normalement.

_- _Votre nom, c'est… ?

_- _Chang Wu Fei.

_- _C'est pas trop tôt ! Il se demandait si vous finiriez par venir ! Il ne travaille qu'en soirée à partir de 21 heures, donc il n'est pas encore arrivé. C'est moi qui le remplace en journée. Cependant, il m'avait prévenu de votre possible arrivée, donc c'est à moi de vous expliquer le pourquoi et le comment si vous êtes venu pour le job ! Si c'est uniquement pour le voir que vous êtes entré ici, il vous faudra patienter et dans ce cas là eh bien je réitère ma question : vous désirez boire quelque chose en attendant qu'il arrive ? "

Wufei se demanda si tous les gens de ce bar parlaient autant et aussi vite… Puis il se mit à rougir légèrement en comprenant le sous-entendu de la jeune femme qui souriait malicieusement sur la possibilité qu'il soit venu uniquement pour voir Duo. Elle pensait à quoi là exactement ?

_- _" Je suis venu pour le job. Je pensais qu'il serait là, et comme il est la seule personne que je connaisse, j'imaginais que c'était plus simple de m'adresser directement à lui. Mais lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, ça m'est bien égal.

_- _Bien. Je vais donc d'abord vous présenter à la Boss, puis vous aurez droit à une soirée d'essai si vous êtes embauché - il nous faut quelqu'un rapidement, et pour le soir - ce soir par exemple, ça vous irait ?

_- _On fait comme ça. "

* * *

Wu Fei sortit du bureau de la " Boss " avec la tête aussi grosse qu'une pastèque.

Maintenant il avait une raison de plus pour mépriser autant les femmes…

Il ne supportait pas leurs manières nunuches et leur état lunatique qui les faisait passer de la cruche de service à une furie coléreuse et autoritaire. (1)

La " Boss " c'était en vérité deux femmes : Réléna, qui était la propriétaire et gérante des lieux, et sa secrétaire ou assistante Dorothy.

Deux femmes aux caractères diamétralement opposés, l'une gentille quoique assez mielleuse, et l'autre froide et hautaine. Et avec ça un sacré caractère toutes les deux…

La seule image que Wu Fei avait en tête après être sortit de cet entretien pour le moins épuisant, c'était l'image d'un cerbère à deux têtes : l'un crachant du feu - Dorothy - l'autre avec un grand sourire aux dents pointues et acérées – Réléna.

Réléna était très douce, mais elle posait mille questions très précises et vous cernait tout de suite ; elle arrivait à savoir exactement ce qu'elle voulait, et elle savait vous faire obéir.

Dorothy était acerbe et désagréable, très moqueuse…Le genre à tester vos nerfs, quoi.

Wu Fei se demanda avec angoisse pourquoi il avait écouté Duo.

Serveur au milieu de la fumée des cigarettes et de la musique assourdissante, et par-dessus le marché sous les ordres de deux femmes !

_- _" T'as fini par venir ! "

Wu Fei sursauta et se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'interrompre dans ses pensées : Duo.

Qui se mit subitement à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter…

_- _" Toi, tu viens de faire connaissance avec le Boss !

_- _Y'a pas de quoi se marrer ! " Répliqua-t-il en faisant la moue.

Duo se calma et lui fit signe de le suivre. Pour le moment, il y avait du boulot…

Un peu plus de cinq heures plus tard, c'est un Wu Fei épuisé, mais finalement engagé qui s'écroulait dans sa petite entrée. Après avoir éparpillé au hasard ses habits dans son studio, il s'écroula sur son canapé-lit pour s'endormir dans l'instant même.

Le lendemain soir, Duo remarqua que Wu Fei avait l'air d'être plus à l'aise, et qu'il n'avait plus ce regard triste et distant qu'il lui avait vu auparavant. Il n'était sûrement pas guéri, mais son nouveau travail avait eu l'effet que Duo escomptait : lui occuper suffisamment l'esprit pour qu'il ne puisse pas penser à autre chose pour le moment.

_Pourvu que ça dure_, pensa-t-il en songeant au visage triste et fermé du chinois…

Il n'avait fait que lui proposer une "solution"temporaire, sans vraiment régler le problème de fond.

Mais deux semaines plus tard, Wu Fei s'était complètement intégré et accomplissait chacune de ses tâches avec un sérieux et une certaine fierté à toute épreuve.

Chaque jour, Duo le voyait devenir plus ferme, résolu et sûr de lui.

Il commençait alors à faire plus ample connaissance avec la personne que semblait être réellement Wu Fei, et non plus ce jeune homme déprimé et mélancolique.

A vrai dire, il était impressionné par ce nouveau personnage. Ce type était bourré de principes, peu causant contrairement à lui, mais chacune de ses paroles étaient pesées et justes, et rien que son visage lui imposait un certain respect.

Dès leur première rencontre, il avait ressentit le besoin d'aller vers lui. Il se rendait compte à présent que c'était la seule vraie raison qui l'avait poussé à venir jusque chez lui pour lui rendre son portefeuille. Puis il avait su qu'il ne se sentirait pas bien tant que Wu Fei ne serait toujours pas sorti de sa déprime silencieuse.

Aujourd'hui, il savait que le jeune homme souffrait toujours ; dès qu'il n'était plus occupé, son visage redevenait triste et ses gestes hésitants et tendus. Mais il le voyait surtout reprendre du poil de la bête, et sa personnalité l'intriguait plus que tout. Il ressentait un incroyable désir d'en savoir plus sur lui, et par conséquent le besoin de le voir le plus possible…

Il avait fini par lui arracher son numéro de téléphone malgré le regard méfiant du Chinois, et il était la seule personne à avoir un minimum de conversation avec lui.

_- _" Duooooo… Tu rêves ou quoi ?

_- _Mmh, nan, nan, Hilde…

_- _Alors remet toi au boulot au lieu de mater les fesses de Wu Fei. Je ne sais pas si ça lui plairait de savoir que ton passe temps préféré c'est de l'observer sous toutes les coutures…

_- _Hein ? "

Duo se réveilla enfin pour se rendre compte qu'il était en effet en train de regarder le derrière se son ami qui balayait... Rouge de honte, il retourna précipitamment se planquer derrière son bar pendant que Hilde s'esclaffait.

_- _" Y'a rien de drôle, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, j'avais pas vu que c'était son… son… enfin voila que je regardais.

_- _Depuis quand tu bégayes, toi ? Allez, avoue qu'il te plaît…

_- _Non mais ça va pas ? Je l'apprécie beaucoup certes, mais…

_- _Tuttuttut… Essaie pas de chercher des excuses bidon, je sais l'essentiel. Et puis je te connais trop pour ça mon vieux ! Et au lieu de te chercher des raisons, trouve plutôt un moyen de lui dire. Parce que ça m'a pas l'air d'être un facile, lui !

_- _Et surtout pas un mec gay si tu veux mon avis.

_- _Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Faut toujours essayer avant de jeter l'éponge mon vieux ! Et puis vu la tête qu'il faisait après sa première visite chez le Boss, il y a de fortes chances qu'elles l'aient dégoûté des femmes ! "

Et elle recommença à s'étrangler de rire. Finalement, Duo se mit à rire à son tour ; Hilde arrivait toujours à le mettre de bonne humeur, quelles que soient les circonstances.

_- _" Vous êtes encore en train de raconter des trucs sur moi pour rire comme ça ? " Les interrompit soudainement Wu Fei qui s'approchait du bar, les joues rouges, des mèches de cheveux tombant devant ses yeux brillants…

Uh oh, pensa Duo. Les hormones sont de sortie…

Il se sentit devenir rouge comme une pastèque et partit précipitamment aux toilettes.

Wu Fei le regarda partir d'un air sidéré et interrogea Hilde du regard.

_- _" Oh, il doit être malade. Va le voir si tu veux.

_- _Duo… Malade ?

_- _Oui, c'est un être humain aussi !

_- _Fous-toi de moi… " Finit Wu Fei en partant à son tour… aux toilettes.

La première chose que Wu Fei vit en entrant, c'est Duo qui se passait de l'eau sur le visage, l'air accablé. Duo quant à lui le vit dans le miroir. Il sursauta et se tourna vers son ami.

_- _" Hilde m'a dit que tu étais malade.

_- _Hein ? Pas du tout, seulement, j'ai eu… euh… subitement très chaud.

_- _Un coup de chaud avec le froid qu'il fait ?

_- _Mais non, c'est seulement que…

_- _Tu as peut-être de la fièvre ! Il faut absolument que tu voies un médecin ! Imagine que tu couves quelque chose de grave !

_- _ON SE CALME ! On se calme ! Je n'ai rien ! "

Le jeune asiatique s'était littéralement mis à paniquer et tremblait comme une feuille. Duo s'approcha de lui, mais il recula précipitamment.

_- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? "

Mais Wu Fei sortit brusquement en courant à toutes jambes…

Son service était fini. Il avait fini le ménage.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il parte…

Il devait sortir avant de… il avait envie de pleurer.

Il prit ses affaires et sortit sous le regard étonné de Hilde toujours occupée à faire la plonge.

Duo se précipita derrière lui, mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce principale, il n'y avait plus personne à part Hilde qui regardait la porte se refermer.

Se refermer ?

Il courut à son tour vers la sortie, devant une Hilde sidérée.

Duo se mit à courir du plus vite qu'il put après la grande forme noire qui courait devant lui.

Il avait peur, peur pour Wu Fei, peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et le tira en arrière pour qu'il lui fasse face.

Il rencontra deux yeux noirs emplis de larmes, deux yeux noirs qui l'émurent à tel point qu'il eut envi de le prendre dans ses bras pour le bercer. Deux yeux noirs, incroyablement profonds et tristes. Deux gouffres qui le firent trembler…

Wu Fei ne comprit pas. Pourquoi est-ce que ce type était toujours après lui ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours qu'il vienne le voir quand ça n'allait pas ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ce soit lui qui le voit toujours dans cet état ?

Puis il remarqua enfin sa tenue : Duo était sortit sans rien sur le dos, pas même un pull.

Il l'avait suivit sous la neige juste pour…

_- _" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? "

Wu Fei eut envi de le secouer comme un prunier pour qu'il se rende enfin compte de ce qu'il faisait.

_- _" Sous la neige dans une tenue pareille ! Non mais tu cherches VRAIMENT à être malade, c'est pas possible ! Rentre ou tu vas attraper froid ! " Hurla-t-il rageusement.

_- _" Pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué. " Déclara le châtain d'un ton décidé.

* * *

Pour la seconde fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Duo se retrouva assit sur le fauteuil et Wu Fei sur le canapé-lit.

Mais cette fois, ils étaient tous les deux trempés et ils tremblaient de la tête aux pieds.

Duo enleva le pull que Wu Fei lui avait passé pour ne pas mourir gelé sous la neige, et il commença à se frictionner les cheveux avec la serviette que lui avait apporté son ami.

Ce dernier était partit faire un thé, et revint quelques minutes après avec deux tasses bouillantes.

Encore une fois, un silence gêné s'installa entre eux…

_- _" Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens autant à me connaître ?

_- _Je commence à te connaître un peu, et je te considère comme un ami. Ca me parait normal de savoir ce qui cloche, surtout vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais ! J'ai envi de comprendre, Wu Fei… "

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air éberlué, comme s'il n'avait strictement rien compris à ce qu'il venait de dire. Pendant près de dix longues minutes, Duo attendit la suite.

_- _" Ma sœur s'appelait Meirian (2). Depuis sa mort, je n'ai plus goût à rien, j'ai même arrêté d'aller aux cours de mon université pendant les trois semaines suivant sa mort. Cette femme était insupportable et nous passions notre temps à nous disputer. Mais elle était ma seule famille. Elle et moi étions orphelins depuis mes quatorze ans…

_- _Oh… Je suis désolé…

_- _Je t'en prie, ne commence pas à avoir pitié de moi ! Je ne -

_- _Ne commence pas à te mettre dans cet état, enfin ! Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, et je peux tout à fait comprendre ce que tu ressens, étant donné que... je suis moi-même orphelin de naissance.

_- _Ah… Excuse-moi, je suis assez…

_- _Susceptible ?

_- _…Mh… Moi j'ai connu mes parents, ou du moins mon père, étant donné que ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance. Mon père l'a très mal supporté, et a toujours adoré ma sœur parce qu'elle ressemblait trait pour trait à ma mère. Avec moi, c'était différent, il me considérait comme responsable de la mort de sa femme.

_- _Alors tu t'es retrouvé seul avec ta sœur…

_- _Oui. Elle venait juste d'être majeure, et elle devint donc ma tutrice légale. Elle travaillait dur pour nous faire vivre, mais nous étions assez heureux. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à aller de plus en plus mal, sans que les médecins ni personne ne sachent de quoi elle était atteinte. Puis le verdict tomba : tumeur au cerveau, pas d'échappatoire possible. Je l'ai vue mourir sans rien pouvoir faire.

_- _Et c'est la raison de ta… déprime ? Si on peut dire ça comme ça…

_- _A sa mort, j'ai perdu celle que je considérais comme ma mère, ma meilleure amie et la dernière famille qu'il me restait. "

De nouveau, un silence de mort emplit la pièce.

_- _" Quand je t'ai vu partir en courant, visiblement mal à l'aise, puis la tête sous le robinet, j'ai repensé à ma sœur au début de sa maladie, persuadée qu'elle n'avait rien du tout, mais dont l'état s'empirait de jour en jour. Je suis hanté par son image, et quelque part, tu lui ressembles, dans le sens où tu sembles te soucier de moi malgré mon sale caractère.

_- _C'est pour ça que tu as paniqué comme ça ? Ta sœur a bien de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui pense autant à elle, même après sa mort... "

Wu Fei se mit à rougir d'un air gêné, ce qui déclencha le fou rire de Duo.

_- _" Oh ça va, hein ! Je te signale que tu es chez _moi_, et que je peux te jeter à tout moment dehors si ça me chante !

_- _Tu le ferais ? " Demanda Duo d'un air assez provocateur.

Wu Fei sentit alors une drôle de sensation monter en lui, comme si une douce chaleur était en train de remonter en lui, du coté du cœur, une chaleur qu'il pensait ne plus jamais ressentir après la mort de Meirian…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Wu Fei ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut une masse de cheveux bruns rassemblés en une natte désordonnée. A coté du canapé-lit déplié, Duo dormait paisiblement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, une main sous la nuque, l'autre sur son torse.

Wu Fei avait catégoriquement refusé de la laisser repartir au beau milieu de la nuit, et il avait ressortit un vieux matelas et des draps pour que Duo puisse dormir autre part que sur le petit canapé.

Il regarda son réveil : 8h30.

Il soupira et se rallongea. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir normalement depuis près d'un mois.

Il se sentait fatigué, mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil quand même, même avec son nouveau travail qui l'épuisait. Des insomnies, il ne manquait plus que ça…

Il tourna alors la tête et se mit à observer Duo en même temps que ses pensées dérivaient...

Il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par son ami, dans le sens où il était curieux de mieux le connaître. Il ne connaissait rien de lui, après tout…

Sauf son statut d'orphelin et sa grande sympathie.

Duo le fascinait. Il ne souvenait pas avoir déjà connu qui que ce soit qui lui ressemblât.

Même son physique l'étonnait : qui porterait une natte si longue ? Et s'habillerait entièrement en noir par tous les temps ? Comment pouvait-on avoir un corps si fin et élancé, gracieux, tout en restant très masculin ? Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un sourire aussi spontanément et naturellement que lui, de même qu'il n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareils… Un bleu tirant sur le violet, l'améthyste même dans la lumière…

Non, jamais il n'avait rencontré qui que ce soit qui ait une quelconque ressemblance avec lui.

Même Meirian… Si au début c'est un peu elle qu'il voyait à travers lui, il s'était vite rendu compte que Duo était Duo, et personne d'autre.

Il était unique.

Soudainement, un éclair traversa son esprit, et il réalisa enfin ce qui se passait en lui.

Il était tout bonnement en train de tomber amoureux.

Tout bêtement. C'était si simple, si limpide…

Duo s'étira et ouvrit les yeux.

Il regarda Wu Fei.

Un sourire vint éclairer son beau visage.

Sa voix emplit la pièce.

_- _" Déjà réveillé ? On ne fait pas la grass'mat le dimanche matin ? "

Et pourtant c'était si compliqué.

Wu Fei se leva sans un mot, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

La tête sous l'eau, il fit le point sur la nouvelle situation :

Il était sensé être en deuil et le voila qui se mettait à penser à l'amour et toutes ces futilités.

Duo était un homme, tout comme lui.

Il ne pouvait plus se sortir de la tête l'image idyllique du réveil de Duo, chose ô combien mauvaise quant on ne veut pas se mettre à imaginer des tas de phantasmes quand la personne est en face

Il était bloqué : il était amoureux, point barre, il n'y pouvait rien et le pire c'est qu'il n'en avait ni honte, ni peur.

Conclusion ; il n'était qu'un abruti pervers qui n'avait aucune morale…

_- _" Euh… Wu Fei ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te déranger, mais tu es parti brusquement sans dire un mot ! "

Duo vit soudainement la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et un Wu Fei trempé sortir de l'encadrement de la porte… Les deux jeunes hommes devinrent subitement aussi rouges l'un que l'autre tellement ils étaient près. Leurs visages se touchaient presque et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait vraiment bouger. Ils étaient comme paralysés, ne sachant s'il fallait se reculer ou se pencher un peu plus et…

Duo se sentit envahir par le désir, et sans plus hésiter embrassa les lèvres humides du Chinois qui en fut aussi surpris que bouleversé. Ses lèvres douces effleurèrent rapidement celles de Wu Fei avant de se poser véritablement pour plus de contact... Elles s'entrouvrirent en même temps pour goûter plus à l'autre, quand...

Duo réalisa alors il avait franchit le pas qu'il n'aurait même pas dû tenter.

Se sentant brusquement horriblement honteux, il se recula, trébucha et courut chercher ses affaires pour sortir définitivement de l'appartement.

Il ne voulait plus revenir. Il ne pouvait plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir trahit Wu Fei.

Oui, il l'avait trahit ! Wu Fei lui avait tout confié, il avait commencé à le considérer comme un ami, il l'avait hébergé, il lui avait fait confiance…

Et il avait tout brisé en un seul geste.

Il ne valait pas mieux qu'un moins que rien.

Une ordure, voila ce qu'il était !

Duo enfila rageusement son manteau et courut à toutes jambes sans se retourner, sans voir que Wu Fei était sortit en toute hâte pour le rattraper. Sans voir le visage lumineux, le visage heureux qui lui était adressé, le vrai visage du Chinois, celui qu'il avait contribué à lui redonner.

* * *

Le même soir, Duo dû tout de même retourner à son travail. Mais il y allait la peur au ventre, et le visage encore honteux.

La porte d'entrée lui parut infranchissable, et il resta devant quelques bonnes minutes avant de tendre la main pour toucher la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et une main attrapa la sienne pour l'entraîner de force à l'intérieur.

Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec le visage coléreux du Chinois.

Duo sentit le sang lui monter à la tête, et il ne trouva rien à dire.

_- _" Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches planté devant la porte depuis dix minutes ! En plus tu es en retard ! Je t'attendais, je te signale ! On a à parler, toi et moi ! "

Duo déglutit difficilement en s'imaginant déjà la scène - justifiée - à laquelle il allait avoir droit…

Wu Fei le tira vers la petite cour intérieure, referma la porte, et le plaqua contre le mur.

Duo devint blême et se prépara à dire quelque chose, lorsqu'il sentit deux mains prendre son visage et les yeux de Wu Fei se rapprocher de plus en plus près…

Il baissa les yeux par réflexe, mais le Chinois attrapa son menton pour croiser à nouveaux ses améthystes. Sans attendre plus, il lui rendit son baiser avant de caler sa tête dans son cou et de se blottir tout contre lui. Duo déglutit et ferma ses yeux, nageant en plein bonheur inespéré.

Bonheur, du bonheur… La litanie ne voulait plus sortir de sa tête.

Bonheur, bonheur, bonheur…

Il s'était trompé depuis le début. Wu Fei n'était pas en colère, il ne lui en voulait pas, il ne l'avait pas amené ici pour l'insulter. Il avait trouvé un coin tranquille pour finir ce qu'il avait brusquement arrêté par erreur.

Il lui témoignait tous ses remerciements, toute sa reconnaissance, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout, vraiment tout…

Wu Fei l'aimait et c'était aussi simple que ça.

Il avait retrouvé le sourire, tout bêtement.

Il avait retrouvé le bonheur.

La plaie invisible et lancinante de son cœur avait enfin commencé à cicatriser.

Tout ça, il le devait à lui, Duo.

Il aurait fini par étouffer sans lui, et il se serait éteint seul dans son univers vide et triste.

Mais un soir, guidé par la neige, il l'avait rencontré, et là, même s'il ne comprit tout d'abord absolument rien, il rencontra un peu de bonheur.

La neige continua à tomber toute la nuit. Elle submergea toute la ville, lava les hommes de leurs tristesses, de leurs peurs et doutes.

Le deuil était fini.

Place au renouveau de la vie, et peut-être, si les hommes le veulent, au bonheur.

* * *

**(1) Un peu d'indulgence, c'est un POV de Wu Fei et non pas ce que **_**moi**_** je pense des femmes bien entendu.**

**(2) En effet, j'ai modifié cela pour la fic, car Meirian est en vérité la femme de Wu Fei dans l'animé. J'ai refusé de reprendre les faits exacts parce que la présenter ici comme son ex-femme n'aurait pas exactement collé avec ce que je voulais écrire! Voila, essayez de passer outre, c'est la seule modification que j'ai faite.**

**Anya**


End file.
